Time travelling
by naleysocute23
Summary: "Damon this is a time travelling spell". "So?" he retorted. "I'm not going to practice a time travelling spell on you". "Why? Would you miss me too much?" he teased causing Bonnie to roll her eyes. So what does Damon see in the future?


**AN: So here's a Bamon one shot! This one I started typing up after I watched Smallville episode 10x04 "Homecoming" episode but then uni got in the way so I barely had time to write or read fanfiction *pout*. So now I have completed my 2nd year of uni *happy dance* and what way to come back to fanfiction than to bring you guys a one shot ;) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the TVD characters just my errors :)**

* * *

**TIME TRAVELLING**

_*Salvatore Boarding house...2010, 12:30pm*_

"This one!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon's excitement "Damon, this is a time travelling spell"

"So?" he retorted

"I'm not going to practice a time travelling spell on you"

"Why? Would you miss me too much?" he teased causing Bonnie to roll her eyes

"For your information I will not. I thought the whole point of me training with you was to learn spells to be used in battle; not waste time going through time" the young witch stated looking up to the vampire

"Come on witch! Have a little fun it won't hurt" Bonnie let out an annoyed sighed and Damon knew he won the argument watching Bonnie look down to the spell in Emily's grimoire.

Bonnie internally groaned. A month ago if someone told her she was doing witch training with none other than Damon Salvatore she would have laughed and threatened to burn them, but here she was a month after the Founder's Day parade in the Salvatore boarding house doing her witch training with Damon who suggested she'd practice on him. Of course she was against it but soon liked the idea of hurting Damon her enemy who is now somewhat a friend.. No frenemies. Yep that sounded right. Psh her and Damon becomes friends? Ha! That's laughable.

"Bon Bon hurry up!" he whined sitting beside her

'_Don't burn him. Don't burn him. People care for him. Just breathe and don't burn him_' Bonnie repeated her mantra and looked to Damon

"Fine! Go get me a playing card, bobby pin and a pen" she ordered and within seconds he was in front of her setting it in front of her. Damon smiled and looked at Bonnie watching the fire's shadow flicker upon her face. She bit her lip causing his eyes to fall and linger upon those lips he still yet has to kiss and do oh so much more.

Bonnie began to write 'p' on the left side of the card then 'f' on the right. She then looked to Damon who was still staring at her

"Uhhh Damon"

"Huh, what?" he snapped out of his fantasy

"You want to go to the past or future"

"Past I already lived it lets see how awesome I am in the future" Damon exclaimed while Bonnie rolled her eyes at his ego

"Okay the only way you can come back is that you find the future witch that set you forward. So just look for me"

"What if you're dead?" Damon asked causing Bonnie to glare at him as he held his hands up in defence

"You're human unless you became a vampire"

"Please like I would consider becoming you" she rolled her eyes then said

"Are you ready?"

"Baby I was born ready"

"You know I wish I could go back in the past and tell my past self to never agree to this"

"Of course you tell past self to jump me" he teased her

"Yeah and drive a stake through your heart" she teased back

"Oh judgey I'm going to miss these few minutes with you" Damon said placing his hand over his heart in mockery

"Yeah yeah" Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle as Damon stood up and sat in front of her cross legged

She took a deep breath and placed the bobby pin in the centre of the card looking up to Damon giving the look of a chance to back out but he waited.

Bonnie closed her eyes calming herself and said "Time adducere futurum...Damon Salvatore" waiting for a few seconds she cracked open one eye to find hereself alone

"Damon?" she said quietly. Opening both her eyes she saw she was now alone

"Why did I listen to Damon again!" she wondered out loud then tried to reason with herself

"Nope this is his mess he wanted to try this spell and I just simply went along with it" Bonnie smiled then groaned annoyed shutting the book close angrily

"Oh crap! I just sent a homicial maniac vampire to the future!"

* * *

_*Sometime in the future... Salvatore Boarding House, 2015, 12:30pm*_

"Ugh!" Damon let out as he fell on his butt and fell back. He sat up rubbing his head and took in his surroundings to find he was still in the same spot and everything still look the same

"What the..."

"Damon! I'm going!" he heard the familiar female voice yell as he sped to see her rushing towards the front door but halted to tie on her last gold gladiator shoe

"Bonnie?" he questioned as he watched her longer darker brown hair whip around to face him at the same time placing her hand over her heart

"Dammit Damon give me a freaking heart attack" she smiled at him throwing Damon in surprise. He couldn't help but check her behind as she bent down to tie up the last strings around her thigh.

She straightened up and pointed a finger at him as he prepared for the speech from the little witch about him checking her ass out.

"Stop checking me out! I'm already late because of you!" she teased him poking him in the chest then wrapped her arms around his neck and continued her rambling

"Caroline is going to be pissed off that I'm late to the girls' day out and due to her being a vampire her angry mood is multiplied by a lot..."

"Ummm Bonnie?" he said quietly while ignoring the fact he enjoyed how comfortable Bonnie was around him. Hello! She had her arms around his neck shouldn't he be getting a trophy or something?

Bonnie saw the time on her watch and squeaked "I'm an hour late! If I die in the hands of Caroline today I like to say I love you Damon and please don't kill Caroline for killing me okay"

Before Damon could get a word out Bonnie placed a chaste kiss on lips; his eyes widened in shock as he froze. Shaking off the shock of the situation and the shock of fire within him he closed his eyes and began to kiss back but she pulled away placing her hands on his chest shaking her head.

"Mmmm I have to go" she whispered to herself in hope of convincing herself and him that she **had **to leave.

"No" he quickly replied on instinct with his grasp around her wrist he pulled her back. Catching her by surprise she gasped but was silenced by his lips over hers. His hands left her wrists only to grab her face and kiss her passionately only to be met with the same force from her. Her arms around his neck as his hands travelled down her waist pulling her closer towards him.

He pulled away from her lips and began to leave trails of kisses along her neck.

"Damon..." she moaned as the sound of his name never sounded damn sexy but out of this witch's mouth. He couldn't even believe the situation he was in.

Making. Out. With. Bonnie. Bennett.

That statement just said it all and to him it was a fucking hot statement. The veins crept upon his face as he felt his fangs quickly appear and graze upon the crook of her neck which alerted Bonnie to pull back quickly. Expecting to see fear in her eyes of the vampire face he only saw the look of lust in her eyes which didn't help the situation at all.

She took a step back and ran her hands through her hair hoping it would cool her down. She was late no... beyond late because of Damon Salvatore.

"I'm going and you should be going soon. Stefan and the boys are probably waiting for ya. And please behave I don't want to get a call from Aunt Jenna telling me that you guys decided to play football in the house and have broken her new coffee table which makes me feel guilty to know that my boyfriend and his friends didn't have the common sense to play football in the backyard. Okay okay I have to go" she said all in rush and rushed out of the boarding house leaving him alone.

"Uhh goodbye" he stated stupidly hearing the car drive out. He was then surprised by his own laugh behind him

"Ahhh!" Damon yelled only to turn around and find another version of him dressed in black track pants and a grey wife beater top and his hair all messed up but still looking good.

"She's quite a lot to handle huh?" the future Damon motioned to the door that Bonnie ran out from

"Uhhh"

"Yeah you'll get used to it"

"But how did you..." Damon asked but was cut off

"This is the future and I knew you would be here because I already lived through what you lived through...duh? Seriously was I that dumb in the past?" the future Damon questioned

"Yeah and we're still a jackass I see" Damon retorted causing the future one to chuckle at himself

"Funny" the future Damon said then picked up a plastic bag near the entrance to the foyer handing it to Damon

"Uhh what do you want me to do with this?" Damon questioned looking in to find only food

"When she's running late she always forgets something and this is what she's forgotten trust me she'll ring soon frantic about it"

"You mean the witch?" Damon questioned as the future Damon just laughed

"This is so much fun. You being all clueless and lost although I really should be kicking your ass for kissing my girl but since it's me I'll let it pass"

Damon just glared at his future self "How did you... I mean me... or we? Why are you so whipped?"

"Hey I'm glad to be whipped by her she's the only one that keeps us entertained both ways" the future Damon smirked causing Damon's eyes to bulge out in shock

"Yeah but the witch and I hate each other"

"Do you really?" the future Damon questioned

Damon scratched the back of his neck unsure "Uhhh I would say we are..."

"Frenemies" they both said at the same time

"Oh trust me you become more than that"

"Since when?"

Future Damon just smirked "Not going to say" he replied until AC/DC _You shook me all night_ went off.

Damon watched his future shelf pick up cell phone from the dresser table next to him near the entrance to the foyer.

"Hello my little witch" the future Damon replied than Damon saw something he never thought he ever see on himself... a genuine smile. Not the usual he gave when talking with Stefan and Elena usually it was a mix between genuine and sarcasm but this one was a smile that just appeared so casually to the voice of Bonnie Bennett. It was smile that was full of... love

_What the hell?_ Damon thought watching his future self chuckle and nod absently

"Babe chill I found it and I'll meet you. You are already late I mean how much would it hurt that you'd be later?" future Damon questioned then burst out laughing once Bonnie started yelling back angrily

"Hey! You know I would kill anyone if they dare harm you?" Damon watched himself state seriously. It was kind of weird to see this caring and protective side of him

"Yeah yeah you would burn their ass I think I know from experience babe. Alright just wait for me to get to you okay? Love you too" future Damon finished and ended the call then looked to the confused Damon in front of him

"Okay this is what is going to happen you are going to the corner of Porter's street and you'll see Bonnie waiting outside her car. Give the food to her and..."

"Hey buddy you may be me but I ain't your delivery boy so find someone else to deliver this crap to..." Damon never got to finish his sentence as he was slammed against a wall of the building

'_Shit'_ Damon thought seeing how much stronger he got in the future and surprised to see how controlled he was of his anger

"Don't you ever just shut up?" future Damon asked Damon who responded with grunt of loosing air supply and the ability of not being able to move out of the tight grip

"The only way you are ever going to get back to **your** time if you go to my witch and tell her you are not from this time. Because the witch that sent you here is the one who can send you back and who was that?" future Damon asked loosening his grip allowing Damon to push hf the boarding house leaving himcket not pleased he was made a fool of by his own self

"Bonnie" Damon replied rubbing his neck

"Correct now you go see her and explain I have to make call and let Stefan and the guys know what is going on and I'll meet you and Bonnie back here" future Damon planned

"Yeah yeah wait guys?" Damon questioned

"Despite what you believe Damon you do have friends although I wouldn't call the dog a friend yet always hitting on my girl" future Damon said annoyed

"The mutt?" Damon said with disgust

"Yeah not only him I had to deal with a lot of horny boys eyeing my girl"

"Pff please have you seen us? No guys stand against us" Damon said cockily causing future Damon to chuckle

Damon pushed past future Damon and grabbed the plastic bag "I'm off" Damon said speeding out of the house leaving future Damon alone chuckling at his past self

"I'm so much awesome now" he said about himself

* * *

*_Corner of Porter street*_

Damon sped to the location only to stop and observe the beautiful witch sitting on the hood of her sleek black Ford Mustang. It wasn't the fact that in the future he was dating Bonnie Bennett because he could totally see himself with her but it was the idea that _she _wanted to be with a guy like... himself.

Bonnie turned her head to the side and Damon watched the most amazing smile appear on her face. He watched the wind breeze back strands of her long hair back as she slid off the hood and walk towards him

"Thank you so much! I know you hate running around like a delivery boy but seriously you are the best" Bonnie spoke happily as Damon handed her the plastic bag

"I'm sure you can make it up to me say at the back of your car" he smirked at Bonnie causing her to giggle

"I think my boyfriend would not be pleased if I slept with you because last time I checked you are not my boyfriend" Bonnie smirked at Damon causing him to frown at her confused thinking everything at the boarding house was all a dream

"Don't frown too much you are looking like Stefan. Come on we better go back home and get you back to your time" Bonnie chuckled causing Damon to look at her amazed

"How did you..."

"I figured it out while waiting for you or wait my present Damon to come here. I remember this day to well. Today five years ago was the day that sort of started us" Bonnie smiled at the memory

"Sort of?" Damon questioned cocking an eyebrow at her

"Not saying anything. You'll figure it in your time. In the meantime we need to go" Bonnie turned around to walk back to the car but Damon sped past her and opened the door for Bonnie

"I secretly love it when you open the car doors for me" she said before entering the driver's seat

"Duly noted" he whispered to himself slamming the door shut and made his way to the other side of the car to seat in the passenger car. He watched her start the car and so began their journey back home... the Salvatore Boarding house.

* * *

_*Salvatore boarding house*_

"Damon?" Bonnie spoke out loud entering the house with Damon following behind

"Hey babe" future Damon walked out of the foyer to greet his girlfriend kissing her on the lips. Damon watched Bonnie smile lovingly at his future self while she caresed his cheek

"Ok can we break up the love fest and get me back to my time and maybe get me to start my love fest" Damon wiggled his eyebrows up and down

Bonnie rolled her eyes looking to her boyfriend "You see how cocky you sound"

"Here I thought it was the best quality of mine" he teased her causing Bonnie to roll her eyes playfully

"Come on let's get your past self back in time"

Future Damon wrapped his arms around Bonnie's shoulders stating "I set the things up where we first did the spell"

Bonnie smiled as they all went to the foyer as Bonnie took a seat crossing her legs on the floor with Emily's grimore book in front of her and the labelled card and bobby pin on top of the opened book.

Damon sat on the other side of her with feeling of déjà vu wash over him taking a deep breath he saw Bonnie smile slightly at him

"You ready to go back home?" she asked

Damon nodded then asked "So how exactly did we get together"

Bonnie laughed followed by a chuckle from future Damon "Trust me give it time because it'll happen"

"Yeah but..."

"Damon" she said in a stern voice causing him to shut his mouth quickly

Bonnie closed her eyes feeling her powers awaken within her picking up the bobby pin and placed it in the centre and said "Past Damon Salvatore ad tempora" **(Translation: Past Damon Salvatore back to his time)**

A blinding light filled the room causing the future Damon to shut his eyes and seconds later the blinding light disappear as both the future Damon and future Bonnie opened their eyes to find the past Damon gone.

"I hope I sent him to the right time"

"Trust me babe it worked" Bonnie looked up as he helped her up pulling her close to him causing her to squeal in shock

"Damon!" she squealed as he landed his lips upon hers passionately

Pulling back he said "I told Stefan and the guys of the situation and wasn't sure how long we would be so I had to cancel"

Bonnie giggled and narrowed her eyes teasingly "I rang Caroline earlier while waiting and said the same thing. I wonder what we could possibly now do with all this free time"

"Oh I think I have an idea" Damon smirked and lifted the witch bridal style causing her to squeal happily watching a lopsided smile play upon her boyfriend's face before squealing out loud as he sped them towards his bedroom in more particularly his bed.

* * *

_*Salvatore boarding house...2010, 12:45pm*_

"Ugh!" Damon landed on his butt again in the same position of landing as he looked up to only smirk to find a pacing Bonnie stop her pacing and look to him and walk towards him and held her hand out to help him up

"Damon! Oh thank goodness I thought I got you sent to the future and killed and then..." Bonnie paused her rambling to find a smirking Damon looking down to her

"What? Stop looking at me like that you homicidal vampire" Bonnie said a little scared of the look in his eyes and the fact that he wouldn't wipe that smirk off his face

"I don't know what you saw in the future but you are seriously freaking me out so I'm going to go" Bonnie explained turning away but Damon grabbed her elbow turning her back

"What the..." Bonnie spoke but never finished that line as she felt Damon's hands hold her face and his lips upon hers surprising her

On instinct she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer towards her as she kissed him back. It was until her conscious caught up with her that she tore her lips away from his lips. She glared at him while unwinding her arms from around his neck and slapped him.

"What the hell was that?" she screeched ignoring the tingly feeling she felt upon her lips

Damon rubbed his jaw but couldn't help but smile from the amazing feeling of Bonnie's lips upon his. He turned his head and stated while smirking "That my little witch is what I call a kiss"

Bonnie gritted her teeth "I know damn well what it is called..."

"Bonnie! Damon! Are you here?" Damon and Bonnie heard Elena holler while entering the house

"In here!" Bonnie yelled but angrily brushed past Damon and picked up the grimoire and turn to find a smiling Elena and Stefan

"Hey Bon how was..." Elena paused seeing her best friend glare at Elena

"I'm out of here!" Bonnie exclaimed rushing out of the house and into her car

"Uhh what happened?" Stefan asked looking at Damon

"What did you do Damon?" Elena yelled at him accusingly

"That's between me and the witch" Damon smirked at Elena and turned around to pick up the card, pen and bobby pin.

He walked past Damon swivelling the card between his fingers "Elena. Stefan. Good day" he said mockingly with a smile played upon his face.

"Seriously Damon smiling is kind of got me wondering what happened with my best friend and him in training" Damon heard Elena say worriedly to Stefan

Damon smirked walking up the stairs looking at the card as the words from the future Bonnie played in his mind _'Trust me give it time because it'll happen'_

"Oh it'll happen" he whispered to himself still feeling the fire upon his lips.

* * *

**AN: So my fellow Bamon readers what did ya think? ;) Ok gonna catch up on some reading and will upload new Bamon story as soon as I'm happy with the couple of chapters XD I may post a banner for the new story on my tumblr**


End file.
